Letting Go, Then Getting Something Better
by KingdomNami18
Summary: Hiccup muses on how Astrid was like his mom. Toothless only has 1 chance to save Hiccup from his ex girlfriend and his sad and lonely thoughts. Will Hiccup let it go and get something better, or will he fall into darkness and depression? Rating may go up!


Letting Go, Then Getting Getting Something Better

Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was sitting on his porch step. It'd been 10 years since the accident. His mom was a really great woman, but his dad…. Well, let's just say that letting things go wasn't his style. You see, his mom had left Hiccups' father, Stoick, because he'd thought she was cheating on him. In reality, where Hiccup lived with his mother, she was getting ready for something her father couldn't've been more ecstatic about. You know, if he'd known. His mom was pregnant. That all changed when….When she was hit with an axe in the head. That was the nice way to put it. Either way, it'd been years since then. Right now, 2 years had gone by so quickly. Astrid and Hiccup had broken it off when Hiccup didn't enjoy her "playful hits" anymore. In fact, it was starting to piss him off immensely. They'd broken it off immediately after he'd snapped at her. She actually admitted that she did it because she WANTED them to end. She found out that she was truly in love with another boy from across the rock. Ragussin. Ugh…. Hiccup almost threw up at the thought. He was weaker than Hiccup ever was! Yeas, was. Hiccup had beefed up a little. Okay, a lot. He wasn't that little prick he used to be. He has good enough muscles. They looked fine. His abdomen was the same way. He wasn't ripped, but he wasn't scrawny, either. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. Before he could do it again, he was attacked by something- or someone. Toothless peeked his head around to see his master's face.

"Hiccup?" He asked. Again, 2 years. Lots of stuff happened and Toothless became human. He had his ebony hair and green eyes still, but his skin was sort of tan and pale. It was almost as if it shifted with the seasons. He was the least to say, astounding. He was actually a year older than Hiccup. Surprise, surprise.

"Yes, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, still looking off into the distance.

"Astrid…She was….Okay, so she was a bitch," Toothless deadpanned. Toothless never swore. This must've been really deep from his heart.

"You think so, buddy? I never understood why I loved her, but now…. She's a distant memory," Hiccup asked. There wasn't any intended sarcasm, but it sounded like it.

"Aren't we all in the end?" Toothless asked with a sad smile. Hiccup thought about it for a moment. He never really thought about it, but Toothless was right.

"…..Yeah, I guess we are….." Came his reply.

"Hiccup?"

"Toothless?"

"I want you to know something. Even if Astrid left you for someone else and never really loved you, damn the lying bitch, I will ALWAYS love you. No matter what happens, I'm here. Trust me. I believe in you, so please believe in me. That's all I ask." Hiccup had turned to look at his dragon- er, human friend. He was glad about this. He was also surprised by Toothless' brains. When'd he get so wise? Was he never really paying attention to him that often lately?

"Toothless, when'd you get so wise?" Hiccup asked, totally calm.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know…" It was all he got. They both were looking into each others' eyes. Dark forest into a light, lively lime.

"So, when you said you loved me….?" Hiccup started.

"I meant it on a deep relationship level," Toothless explained.

"Good." Hiccup leaned in some more and gently kissed Toothless. Immediately, Hiccup's hand went to the side of Toothless' face to pull him closer. Toothless' hand snaked its way onto Hiccups' hip. When they pulled back, their eyes were closed. They slowly opened.

"What does this mean for us?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I think this means we're kind of a couple," Toothless answered, somewhat short of breath. Hiccup shook his head in a yes gesture.

"Good to know….." They both leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
